


Calm as Water

by Faervel_Nightstalker13



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble, Fina just being Fina, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, Lasswell having some time to himself, River bathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faervel_Nightstalker13/pseuds/Faervel_Nightstalker13
Summary: Lasswell just wanted some time to think to himself





	Calm as Water

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after Lid officially joins the party.

Lasswell scrubbed furiously at his skin, wanting to be as clean as quickly as was possible so that the other three could have a chance to clean themselves. Rain had said he was willing to bathe with him to save time, but Lasswell had shut that down. He had wanted to bathe on his own, wanting a few moments of peace to himself. Some time to contemplate before rejoining the others. A brief solitude that he wanted to enjoy for a bit. Plus, he just didn’t feel comfortable with being naked around Rain all that much, despite both of them being knights, and male, and having often seen the other naked in the bathing house.

He placed the small bar of soap onto the towel and dunked himself beneath the cold river water to rinse off the suds. He surfaced almost immediately because he was reminded of just how cold the river was. He ran a hand through his hair and grimaced. He would be spending quite a bit of time combing out all the knots and tangles. The disadvantages of having long hair. He once thought of cutting it, but when he actually acted upon it, a few years, Rain had complained that he didn’t ‘look’ like himself with his hair cut short. Which led to him growing it out again…

Lasswell sighed and held his upper arms as he stared at his own reflection in the water. Honestly, he should stop letting Rain influence him so much, but saying no to the blonde-haired male was something he found to be hard. Everyone else was easy to refuse, yet Rain was different for some reason. Maybe it was because they grew up together. Maybe it was because he owed Sir Raegen a debt. He just didn’t know why it was hard to just flat out say no to his childhood friend.

The sound of rustling bushes had him paling and he cursed himself for leaving Purple Lightning back at camp. How could he have been so dumb! Considering he didn’t fancy fighting naked and armed, maybe he should just shrug on his coat and run for it. But that was the coward’s route. However…he bit his lip, at a lost on what to do.

“Hey, Lasswell, are you gonna stay in there all day?” asked Fina as she stuck her head out from the bushes. Her appearance was so surprising that Lasswell actually screamed.

Needless to say, he was blushing for a week after that, unable to look any of his companions in the eye for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lasswell. I really do, but I think also enjoy writing him in situations that causes him to be embarrassed and I think   
> I enjoy having Fina be the one to cause those situations.


End file.
